


Sometimes hope is being encased in someone's mouth and sometimes it's somewhere else

by dragonndoggod



Series: Trying something new won’t kill you, until your imagination runs wild [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wasn't expecting to be pinned against the wall of the barn, especially when his side lover wanted nothing more than to suck him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes hope is being encased in someone's mouth and sometimes it's somewhere else

**Author's Note:**

> I suck big hairy monkey balls when it comes to sex scenes and dirty talk. I'll just be in a corner and imagine John fucking Shirou :3
> 
> No Beta, all mistakes are my own.

The rushing of blood and pounding of his heart filled his ears, barely hearing his harsh breathing as he struggled to see the kneeling figure in front of him. The thick and heady scent that filled his senses, swimming and drowning his mind as he reached down, combing his fingers through pale hair, rubbing gloved fingertips along base of perked ears. Feeling the shiver that ran through Shirou's body, sounds of pleasure muffled by his cock.

Hands sliding up his thighs, fingers curling on the cloth of his pants, desperate to feel skin beneath. Licking his lips, John chuckled at the sight of his lover, the sound trailing off to a strangled moan as Shirou's fingers slipped inside his clothing, palming his taunt balls. Lips wrapped around him, nursing the tip of his flesh while gentle fingers rubbed against him.

"Come on," John whispered hoarsely, bucking his hips to try to get deeper inside Shirou's hot mouth, "you just gonna tease me? Huh?" Pulling his hand back to tear off his gloves, tossing them to the straw covered floor before returning to slip his fingers through Shirou's soft hair. Curling the strands around his fingers and urges the male to do it right. "Not going to suck me properly?"

Fighting back a smirk at the look that Shirou flashed him. Eyes narrowing, immediately regretting his words as the wolf pulled back. The cool air hitting his wet cock before Shirou's fingers wrapped around him, moving slower than before. A twist of a wrist as the male slowly jerked him off. 

"Is that what you want?" Shirou asked, glancing up to make sure he was watching as lips traced and trailed along his flesh, a flick of a tongue against the crown to catch the slow beading fluid at the tip. "You want me to suck you? Fuck my mouth until you come?"

Swallowing thickly at the words, the heavenly mouth moved back, kissing the tip gently, the warm was of breath washing over him as lips ghosted over the sensitive skin, tongue darting out to trace along crown. Following down to where hands met, sniffing at the wiry hair that dusted his skin. 

"Or would you rather fuck me?" The whisper that he strained to hear, despite what Shirou was doing to his cock, he could hear the faint embarrassment in his lover's voice.

"Do you want me to?" John asked, reaching down to haul the male to his feet before cupping Shirou's ass, feeling the crease between cheeks through the fabric of his pants. "Have you been thinking about that? Of me pushing inside? Playing with yourself?" He pulled Shirou closer, rubbing against the cloth covered puckered hole. Chuckling at the answered moan, rubbing his cheek against Shirou's while his lips found purchase, tasting the salt on the male's skin. "I remember it so vividly, your ass spread, taking in that toy and fucking yourself with it."

Licking along the arched neck, waiting for Shirou's answer to his teasing. "Imagining that toy of yours is my cock, pretending that it's me fucking you. Do you know how hard that was? How hard it made me?" Pulling the male's shirt from his waistband, slipping a hand down to feel the smooth skin of Shirou's ass. "I wanted nothing more then to pull that damned toy of yours out and replace it with my cock. I wanted to fuck you like I owned you."

Pushing his fingertips against the twitching hole, barely dipping inside the warmth with teasing touches, mimicking what he was saying. "I still want to fuck you, I want to smell myself on you. Fuck you so hard that you can't ride your horse for days." Another lick, teeth nibbling along the juncture of Shirou's neck, marking the male like he should. He couldn't and wouldn't verbally claim Shirou as his own, but he could leave marks on Shirou's body to tell off would be suitors.

His gentle fingers pushed in roughly at the thought, possessiveness filling him at the thought of his love even sleeping with someone other than him. Hands clutching at his shoulders, a whine escaping from Shirou's lips as he silently begging for more. The riding of his fingers as the male tried to take them deeper.

"You're riding my fingers like the way you like to ride me. Would you rather have that? Want to fuck yourself on me instead of me fucking you?" The question came out as a growl, nipping at Shirou's chin as the male tipped his head back, baring and offering his throat. Nosing the bared flesh before pulling his fingers out with ragged sound, pushing the male away.

At the moment he didn't care that he caused Shirou to stumble, watching as the male caught his balance against the wooden beams of the stall. He had his answer as Shirou scrambled to push his clothing down just enough to bare his ass, looking around for something before dropping to his knees once more before him. Hissing in a breath at the warmth that encased him, the swirling of a tongue before his lover pulled back and bent over the wooden beams.

"I-" the choked breath as Shirou's head dropped, struggling to look over his shoulder. "Fuck me, John. Please-" the reach of a hand, pulling back one cheek to expose the small hole, catching the twitching of muscle, "fuck me like I know you want to!"

Swallowing thickly, John curved himself along Shirou's back. Nudging against Shirou's ass, rubbing and pushing, giving into the desperate whines that trailed into cries as he reached down. A shallow hitch of a breath, his name riding Shirou's breath as he pushed further inside. It took him a moment to catch his own breath as he came to a rest against Shirou's plush ass. The slow stretch against his cock as Shirou's body adjusted to him, gripping him tight.

"Fuck," a hiss as John slowly pulled back, his cock dragging along the sensitive walls of his lover's ass, "how are you even this tight? Tighter than a damned virgin, goddamn unbelievable." Pushing back in, the sound of his balls slapping against Shirou's ass as he started up a rhythm, searching for that one spot that would have the male clawing at him to get more of, reaching back to pull him closer

Losing himself in the tight grip of Shirou's ass, nosing at the damp strands of hair while his lover's thick scent filled his nostrils. John could barely muster his thoughts, latching onto the skin as the pleasure raced through him, giving the male what he had promised. Feeling as though his heart would burst through his chest, wrapping his arms around Shirou's chest, pulling the male upright against him.

"Want me deeper?" A lick up a bare neck, pulling back to hear the sound of displeasure, enjoying the way Shirou tried to push against him, trying to get him to move. Fingers slowly rubbing along damp skin as his lover tried to fuck himself, pressing his lips in failed attempts to muffle the sounds that bubbled up, stubbornness etched on Shirou's face. There were times that when the male refused defeat, leaving him to guess what Shirou wanted from him. Cursing under his breath, shallow thrusts that teased them both, John caught Shirou's hand reaching down, watching his lover cup himself.

Harsh breathing as his shallow thrusting increased, pushing the dark canine back over the wood before grasping Shirou's fleshy ass. If he couldn't get the male to answer him, he would just figure it out what Shirou wanted himself.

"If someone were to ask," John muttered against the sweat drenched skin, tasting the salt on his lips, "that I would end up fucking someone who wasn't Abiga-" his words torn off at the sudden tightness as the male pushed back against him. He didn't have to guess why Shirou's sudden aggressiveness, mentioning Abigail's name while being balls deep inside seemed to set the male off. A jealous side that Shirou tried to pretend he didn't have so he could stay by his side. John briefly wondered if he could do the same, share a lover with someone else, to be uncertain when their time was over.

Gritting his teeth, arm snaking around, reaching down as he matched Shirou's rhythm with his own, curling his fingers around the hard flesh that jerked with his movements. He didn't want to think of Shirou with another while he was with him, his grip changing when he caught the breathless chanting of his name. Latching onto the shoulder before him, muffling curses as he came, forcing his cock deeper as he spilled his seed. Lapping at the small droplets of blood that welled when he pulled away from the hold he had on Shirou's shoulders. Hunched and flushed, the pale skin that had tanned and burned under the blistering sun when work out in the field took longer than they had expected. Giving no thought to what he actually wanted to do to Shirou's unblemished skin, John cursed when he tried to pull out, catching a pained whine as the male pushed back against him.

"N-not fair," Shirou begged, pushing away his hand, taking over as the male rocked back on him, "you got to come-" a toss of a head as his lover sent him a displeased look over his shoulder, something that resembled a pout. Teeth worrying a bottom lip, color darkening across cheeks as Shirou stared at him, keeping his gaze steady as he brought himself off. Biting down on his cheek, John broke his gaze from Shirou's to stare down as his softening cock was worked slowly before the satisfied male pulled away with a sigh of loss.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone pout like you," John said, stepped back, reaching out to slip his fingers along the small of Shirou's back and down in between cheeks to the hole he had just fucked. The heat of Shirou's body was welcoming as he felt his cum slowly drip out and down the back of the male's legs. Licking at his bottom lip, trying to put into words at the sight of his seed dripping down when he caught knowing look the male gave him.

"When you come and don't get me off, of course I'm going to pout," Shirou laughed a little, groaning as he reached down to pull his pants back up. "I wasn't sure how hard you were gonna do it-"

"It's not you were answering my questions," John snorted, looking away from the fabric that soaked up his cum from the back of Shirou's legs. There were times that Shirou seemed to be more crass than the prostitutes that ran with the gang, they seemed more impatient to clean up after sex.

"You, well," Shirou looked away in embarrassment, cheeks flushing more than just minutes before. "You don't make it easy to think, you know? When you push inside,the only thing I can think about is trying to keep you inside me. To get you deeper and hopefully stay there. Answering your questions tend to be the last thing on my mind, especially when I want you to fuck me."

Biting down on the inside of his cheek to hide his surprise, John swallowed past the growing lump in his throat and nodded, not trusting himself to say anything. He hasn't expected such a personal answer, let alone knowing that the younger male wanted. Catching the deeper meaning to Shirou's words, all John could do was give him a look that he hoped Shirou would understand. There couldn't be more to this relationship, no matter how much his lover wished for more than just a physical relationship.

Tucking himself back in, tugging up his pants and fastening the buttons, he couldn't stop the sigh from escaping at downcast look Shirou wore. Swollen lips that were licked with a quick swipe of a tongue, it was easy to pick up what his lover wanted. Giving in, John reach out and turned Shirou's gaze towards him. Leaning in, taking the male's bottom lip between his own for a gentle suck before slipping his tongue past parted lips.

The kiss was brief, lasting for only seconds, but for John, it seemed to last longer with the way the taste of Shirou lingered on his tongue.


End file.
